1 Defence pure/Guide
In the Player-killing community, building your account correctly is extremely important to maximize combat efficiency. Though there is a significant amount of skill involved in high level PvP, players who are able to maximize their Max hit without sacrificing defense and other valuable combat skills will have a significant advantage. One of the most common specialized account builds is the 1 Defence pure, a pure combat build with (obviously) 1 Defence, allowing the player to hit much harder at lower combat levels than players with more balanced Attack / Strength / Defence levels. As an example, an account with 50 Attack / 50 Strength / 50 Defence would be roughly Combat level 58. An account with 50 Attack / 50 Strength / 1 Defence would be roughly combat level 44, and hit equally hard as a level 58, though it does not have access to Rune armour, among other benefits. For Player vs Monster uses, a 1 Defence pure would be of little use without significant Prayer level, negating the intention of keeping combat level as low as possible. Most 1 Defence pure accounts are alt accounts for this reason, allowing players to experience high level PvM combat on their main account, while still having a dedicated PvP account at a low combat level. This guide intends to help walk players through building their 1 Defence accounts, and to help players determine the Best-in-slot items for 1 Defence PvP accounts. Training your magic The first thing you should do is train your magic. Magic is necessary for completing a lot of the quests you need, and also lets you get around quicker with teleports. The following methods are assuming that 94 magic is the ultimate goal for the ice barrage spell. #Cast 32 Wind Strikes to reach level 3 magic #Cast 91 Confuses to reach level 11 magic #Cast 125 Weaken Spells to reach level 19 magic #Cast 134 Curse Spells to reach level 25 magic #Cast 199 Varrock Teleports to reach level 31 magic #Cast 309 Lumbridge Teleports to reach level 37 magic #Cast 709 Falador Teleports to reach level 45 magic #Cast 1,894 Camelot Teleports to reach level 55 magic #Cast 27,992 High level alchemy spells to reach level 80 magic #Cast 66,207 Stun spells to reach level 94 magic. Alternatively, you can cast 119,662 High level alchemy spells to reach 94 magic directly from level 55. If you wish to splash fire strike directly to 94 magic, it will take 334 casts of air strike to reach level 13 magic and 690,677 casts of fire strike to reach level 94 magic. Training attack with quests There are a number of low requirement quests that award attack experience: #Vampire Slayer- 4825 xp #Tree Gnome Village- 11450 xp #The Grand Tree- 18400 xp #Waterfall Quest- 13750 xp (also grants 13750 strength xp) #Death Plateau- 3000 xp (also grants access to climbing boots) #Fight Arena- 12175 xp This amounts to 63600 attack xp, or level 45 attack directly from level 1. Safe melee training areas for 1 Defense Because of the lack of effective armor for 1 defense players, the training areas available are significantly limited. Hill Giants, for example, are a very common melee training target with close access to a bank, as are Moss giants. However, training in these areas and many other common melee training areas is made much more difficult for 1 or low defense pures, due to the constant need for food and inability to survive more than a few kills before needing to bank. Because of this, most pures tend to train at the Rock crabs at Rellekka due to their low max hit and high hp. Sand Crab training is also preferable, but less accessible than Rock crabs. Ammonite Crabs are even better, but require completion of the quest Bone Voyage for access to Fossil Island. Armor and Equipment - Best In Slot